deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Darth Maul
Darth Maul is a character and villain from the Star Wars media franchise. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far *Akihiro Dragoscale vs Darth Maul *'Akuma vs Darth Maul' (Complete) *Darth Maul vs Carnage *Darth Maul vs. Darth Vader *Darth Maul vs Deathstroke *'General Grievous vs Darth Maul' (Complete) *Darth Maul vs Sans *'Darth Maul vs Spider-Man' (Complete) *'Darth Maul vs. Venom' (Complete) *'Wolverine vs. Darth Maul' (Complete) *Darth Maul vs Travis Touchdown *'Darth Maul vs Black Panther' (Complete) Battles Royale *'Sith Lord Battle Royale(Blippeeddeeblah)' (Complete) Battle Record Spoiler-Free= WARNING: The following tab will reveal the numbers of wins and losses for the following character. '''Read at your own risk.' |-|Spoiler= '''Battle Record' * Wins: 2 * Losses: 5 * Draws: 0 'Possible Opponents' *Count Dooku (Star Wars) *Gorilla Grodd (DC Comics) *Grand Inquisitor (Star Wars) *Kai Leng (Mass Effect 3) *Knuckles the Echidna *Kylo Ren (Star Wars) *Revan (Star Wars) *Ryūko Matoi (Kill la Kill) *Sasuke Uchiha (Naruto) *Shadow the Hedgehog *Starkiller (Star Wars) *Vergil (Devil May Cry) History Originally a warrior of the Nightbrother clan on the planet Dathomir, inhabited by the dominant Nightsister witchcraft society led by Mother Talzin, Maul was taken under the guidance of Darth Sidious to be his Sith apprentice. Maul eventually makes his presence known to the Jedi when ordered by Sidious to capture Queen Padmé Amidala as part of their deal with the Trade Federation, managing to mortally wound Qui-Gon Jinn before Obi-Wan Kenobi slices Maul in half at the waist, with the bifurcated Sith falling to his assumed death. But Maul survived, though his mind was broken from the ordeal as he ended up on the junk planet Lotho Minor. During the Clone Wars, Maul was found by his brother Savage Opress and brought to Talzin to restore his mind. Maul, feeling cheated out of the glory he was to play in Sidious's master plan, enacted revenge on Obi-Wan while establishing a criminal empire on Mandalore. Though he got his revenge on Obi-Wan, Maul's criminal empire fell apart when Sidious intervened. Sometime after losing the Siege of Mandalore, Maul took up residence on Dathomir and became the shadowy leader of a new criminal organization, the Crimson Dawn, known for being ruthless in nature. Maul acted in the shadows and bided his time to make his move during the starting days of the Rebel Alliance against his former master's Empire. After meeting Ezra Bridger and failing to make him his new apprentice, he found Obi-Wan on Tatooine and was quickly cut down, but he passed peacefully once Obi-Wan assured him that the one he was watching would end the reign of the Sith for good. Death Battle Info Background *Height: 5' 7"/ 1.75 m (normal) 7' 5"/ 2.3 m (post-reconstruction) *Weight: 176.37 lbs/ 80 kg *Age: 52 *Homeworld: Dathomir *Occupation: Rogue Sith Lord, Sith Assassin, former Mandalore, and Nightbrother *First apprentice of Darth Sidious *The only guy in cinema history to kill Liam Neeson Weapons and Abilities *Maul's Double-Bladed Lightsaber **Also called the Saberstaff or Lightstaff **Based on Darth Zannah's weapon: Bane's Heart **Constructed by Maul himself out of necessity for surprise **Meant to replicate the staffs used by the Iridonians **Effective for battling multiple opponents **Rare in his age, which caught opponents off guard **Can be spun fast enough to form a blast shield **Became a single-bladed lightsaber after being cut in half by Obi-wan *Darksaber **An ancient dark bladed lightsaber created by a Mandalorian Jedi **"Liberated" by a member of the Vizsla clan and became a symbol of Mandalorian leadership **Claimed by Darth Maul after he killed Pre Viszla, becoming the new leader of Death Watch and Mandalore **Became his primary weapon for a time *Master Lightsaber Duelist **Was considered to be one of the greatest duelist leading up to and during the Clone Wars **His main fighting style is Form VII: Juyo ***Also called "the Way of the Vornskr" ***Known as the most vicious form of lightsaber combat ***Was described as the most difficult and physically demanding of all the forms of lightsaber combat ***It is chaotic and erratic, focusing purely on offense **Skilled in Form IV: Ataru and Form VI: Niman ***Known as "the Way of the Hawk-Bat" and "the Way of the Rancor" respectively ***Ataru is a fast-paced and aggressive lightsaber style ****Effective against single opponents ****Was characterized by Force-assisted acrobatics ****While effective against single opponents, it's not recommended for prolonged combat or confined spaces ***Niman is a hybrid martial art combining all elements of previous forms ****Very moderate and well-balanced form ****characterized by chaining force abilities with lightsaber sequences ****Serves as a gateway to Jar'Kai **Implied to have studied Form II: Makashi ***Known as "the Way of the Ysalamir" ***Designed for lightsaber-to-lightsaber combat ***Relies on precise blade work and efficiency over brute strength **Skilled in Jar'Kai ***A style that utilized duel blades in combat ***Meant to overwhelm an opponent *Master Martial Artist **Skilled Teräs Käsi practitioner ***Known as "Steel Hand" ***Was designed for non-force sensitives to fight Jedi ***Teräs Käsi enabled a user to develop extreme speed and an aptitude for anticipating strikes **Mastered multiple other martial arts that are described as exotic and forbidden *Dun Möch **A form of combat used to bring fear and doubt to an opponent, usually through taunting **This can make an opponent less focused and effective in a fight *Expert in stealth *Capable Mechanic *Skilled in the Lanvarok polearm *Capable Marksmen *Faster and stronger with new cybernetics Force Abilities *Telekinesis *Force Choke *Force Speed *Force Healing *Force Concealment *Force Scream *Jedi Mind Trick *Mechu-deru *Force Mind *Battlemind *Force Rage *Heart Stun Feats *Survived being bisected and falling down a Naboo reactor pit, out of sheer hatred alone *One of the few individuals who could duel Darth Sidious for more than an instant **He nearly defeated Darth Sidious on Hypori when he was only 17 years old **When news reached Sidious of Maul's survival he considered him a powerful rival if left unchecked *Single-handily crippled the infamous criminal organization; Black Sun ** Proceeded to slaughter seven of the deadliest beings in the galaxy in less time than it takes to say it *Can shatter bones with his arms without Force Augmentation *Kills Jedi Master Anoon Bondara, one of the Order's best fighters at that time *Can break out of durasteel handcuffs *Can move faster than the eye can track without force Augmentation *Dodged a point-blank wrist rocket *Caught crossbow arrows and threw them back *Pulled a several-ton shuttle with the force *Resisted Force Lightning from a Dathomirian Night Sister *Killed Death Watch leader Pre Vizsla and briefly ruled Mandalore *Killed Jedi Master Qui-Gon Jinn *Killed a Wampa despite being heavily injured and proceeded to rip it's heart out *Effortlessly puts Savage in his place as his apprentice, an individual who was able to fight both Anakin and Obi-Wan to a standstill *While leading the Shadow Collective, he captured both General Grievous and Count Dooku *Survived a fall that would've broken the back of any normal being *Easily bests and kills three Imperial Inquisitors *Survived on Mustafar with no provisions and broken limbs for 17 days before he was 10 *Destroyed hundreds upon hundreds of assassin droids non-stop during his trial to become a Sith Lord. *Killed a Yuuzhan Vong, beings who live outside the force and can't be affected by it, with his bare hands *Survived multiple bone fractures, falls, collisions and implements that would have killed a regular person *Took revenge against Obi-Wan by murdering his significant other in front of him and leaving him to grieve in his prison cell *Spent a fair amount of time in the deserts of Tatooine with no food or water, and while he was killed he was still able to fight Flaws *Overwhelming arrogance *Was seen by Darth Sidious as a mere Sith Assassin than as a true Sith Lord *His Double-Bladed Lightsaber can be a huge target *Obsessed with killing Kenobi *Durability has limits *His cybernetics can be used against him *Prefers not to use Force abilities during battle, instead relying solely on martial ability to defeat his opponents *Cannot use Force lightning *Often underestimates his opponents *Was defeated by a blinded Kanan *Ultimately killed by that poster boy; Obi-Wan Kenobi, twice *Contrary to popular belief: lightsabers can't cut through everything Trivia *Despite it being debatably his most famous attribute, in and out of the universe, Maul is not the first sith to wield a double-bladed lightsaber. *A copy of Maul was used to test Vader, and while he brought the Sith to his knees, he was ultimately defeated Gallery 3084994019_2_3_OrnGL2i9.jpg|Maul's robotic legs, as seen in The Clone Wars Bloodfin_negvv.jpg|Bloodfin File:Darth_Maul_lightsaber_reveal.png|Maul's iconic lightsaber maul rebels.jpg|His Star Wars Rebels Appearance Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Aliens Category:Anti-Villains Category:Angry Combatants Category:Aura Manipulators Category:Characters with Heightened Senses Category:Combatants with a unique weapon Category:Combatants with super speed Category:Combatants with Superhuman Strength Category:Combatants With Weapons Category:Cyborg Category:Darkness Users Category:Disney Characters Category:Forcefield Manipulators Category:Magic Users Category:Male Category:Martial Artist Category:Movie Combatants Category:Staff Users Category:Star Wars Characters Category:Sword Wielders Category:Telekinetic Fighters Category:Tragic Villains Category:Villains